Pangoro vs Pandamon
for the TN.]] Pangoro vs Pandamon is a "What-If?" Death Battle made by Vrokorta pitting Pangoro from Pokemon against Pandamon from Digimon. Description Pokemon vs Digimon! Which powerful, fist fighting panda will come out on top? Rules * Pangoro will be wild. No trainers or unnatural moves. * Same goes for Pandamon, no partner/tamer. Interlude Boomstick: Pandas. Big, strong, & so gosh darn adorable! Wiz: Pandas are often displayed in fictional works as being powerful fist fighters. Vrokorta: Like Pandamon, the small but powerful ultimate level Digimon. Wiz: And Pangoro, the Daunting Pokemon. Boomstick: And Po, the Kung Fu Panda. Wiz: I'm Wiz, & they're...... Boomstick, Po's not in this fight. Vrokorta: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. And spoiler alert, neither one has a weapon. Boomstick: *Gasp* *Death Battle Card Closes* Pangoro (Battle! Trainer - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music Extended) Wiz: Pangoro is a Dark & Fighting type Pokemon introduced in the 6th generation of Pokemon. It's well known for its aggressive nature. Vrokorta: Now for that moveset. I've done this too many times. Wiz: Leer lowers the opponent's defense. Tackle does damage. Arm Thrust deals multiple hits. Work Up increases the power of its attacks. Karate Chop lands critical hits more often than other moves. Comet Punch deals multiple hits. Slash lands critical hits more often than other moves. Circle Throw throws the opponent away, but has low priority, so the opponent will likely strike first. Vital Throw does the same, but it never misses. Body Slam can paralyze opponents. Crunch can lower opponent's defense. Parting Shot lowers the damage opponents deal. Sky Uppercut hits airborne enemies. Is that all? Vrokorta: Not yet, but don't worry, I'll finish. Hammer Arm is Pangoro's strongest move, but it lowers his speed whenever he uses it. Bullet Punch is really fast & usually hits first. Taunt forces the opponent to only use attacks. Low Sweep lowers the opponent's speed. Boomstick: This is usually the part where we list off possible type advantages, abilities, & feats, but Pangoro's special. Vrokorta: Pangoro has a bamboo twig in his mouth that lets him sense incoming opponents' attacks. When the wind blows at it, Pangoro senses it, & reacts accordingly. Wiz: NOW for abilities. Boomstick: Pangoro has the ability Iron Fist. This increases the power of his punching attacks by 20%, this includes Hammer Arm, his strongest move. Wiz: Mold Breaker allows Pangoro's attacks to hit certain enemies that they normally wouldn't hit. Vrokorta: Let me try to explain. Lets say Pangoro used Earthquake, he can't (not naturally), but hear me out. Pangoro uses Earthquake on Bronzong. Bronzong has the ability Levitate, which makes it immune to Ground type attacks. But because of Mold Breaker, Pangoro can still damage Bronzong with Earthquake heedless of Levitate. Wiz: Basically, Pangoro can render most abilities useless. It doesn't work on types though, so Fighting type moves still can't hit Ghosts. Boomstick: Au contraire, Pangoro has the ability Scrappy, which lets him hit ghosts heedless of their immunity to Normal & Fighting type attacks. Vrokorta: But that's not important cause his opponent's not a ghost. Boomstick: Oh yeah. Wiz: Pangoro takes half the damage from Rock & Ghost type attacks, 1/4 of the damage from Dark type attacks, & is completely immune to Psychic type attacks. Boomstick: Like Zoroark. Vrokorta: Pangoro's pokedex entry claims he's strong enough to snap telephone poles & send dump trucks flying, so add that to feats. Wiz: One time he threw Meowth, but that's not very impressive. His pelt was strong enough to completely block Chespin's spines though. Boomstick: Ahh! But weaknesses! Vrokorta: Pangoro takes 2X the damage from Fighting & Flying type attacks & 4X the damage from Fairy type moves. Wiz: But his biggest weakness, is his greatest weapon. Boomstick: I thought they didn't have weapons. Vrokorta: If Pangoro's bamboo twig is lost or destroyed, Pangoro loses all fighting spirit, & just sits there in sadness. Boomstick: That's how you go from bad guy, to sad guy. Wiz: You used that already. Also, Pangoro's not a bad guy. Boomstick: Well if we look at how Pangoro evolves from Pancham, you'll find that-''' *Death Battle Card Closes* Pandamon (Digimon Adventure OST Butterfly EXTENDED) Vrokorta: When Digimon digivolve, they always get stronger, but that doesn't mean they get bigger. '''Boomstick: Enter Pandamon. Wiz: Pandamon is an ultimate level puppet Digimon of the data attribute. Boomstick: Puppet? Isn't he a bear? Wiz: It could be that he's a stuffed bear, like Monzaemon. Boomstick: So he's just a toy? What's stopping him from just being torn apart? Vrokorta: Being a Digimon, that's what. Wiz: Pandamon's main attacks include punching the enemy, & scratching them with the claws hidden in its paws. Vrokorta: His signature attack is Animal Nails, where he slices the opponent with claws hidden in his paws. Boomstick: With Bamboo Punch, Pandamon punches the opponent, causing an explosion....... of leaves. What is it with Digimon ruining everything with leaves? Wiz: With Firecracker, Pandamon summons Chinese firecrackers to blow up the opponent. Boomstick: I withdraw my previous comment. Vrokorta: With Hand Strike, Pandamon puts all its strength into a single hand strike to hit the opponent. Wiz: Pandamon has other attacks, but they all center around punching & slashing, so we won't mention them. Boomstick: Pandamon's only real weakness is that he's weak to fire. Makes sense since he's a teddy bear. Vrokorta: Pandamon is capable of swimming, doesn't get soggy from water, lands critical hits more often than other Digimon, can temporarily increase his defense, .........and his feet squeak when he walks. Boomstick: What!? You're serious?! How does anyone take him seriously?! Wiz: Well, he is an ultimate level Digimon, meaning he scales to very powerful Digimon. Boomstick: Wait. Doesn't that mean-''' *Death Battle Card Closes* Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate, that some people will disagree with the outcome of. Vrokorta: There's no point in saying anything, there'll always be people who disagree. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!! Who are you rooting for? Pangoro Pandamon Can't Choose Who do you think will win? Pangoro Pandamon Draw Pre-fight It's a fine day at Lumiose city. Everyone's going about their business & having a good time. That is until, something came to the city, Pangoro. Pangoro began walking through the town as everyone tried to stay out of its way, thinking it'll leave them alone if they don't bother it. However, someone threw a Pokeball at the Pangoro, angering it. That someone was a trainer with a Buneary. Random Pokemon Trainer: You'll be the perfect addition to my team! Buneary, use Pound! Buneary ran up to Pangoro, but was brutally punched back at the trainer, hitting him so hard that he slammed into a building, toppling it on top of him. Pangoro: PAN-GOR-OOOOOO! Humans started to flee as Pangoro entered a state of rage. He grabbed a car & threw it at someone. However, the car was split in half before it could hit the person. Their savior was Pandamon. Pandamon walked up to Pangoro & looked him in the eyes. Pandamon: You're a danger to these people. If you want to escape with your life, I suggest you leave now. Pangoro: PANGORO! Pandamon: So be it. Fight (Ordeal Boss (Orchestral) - Extended - Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Musik) The pandas began trading punches back & forth, though Pangoro dodged all of Pandamon's hits, while Pandamon only dodged some of Pangoro's. Pangoro used Sky Uppercut, delivering a punch that knocked Pandamon into the air. He tried to grab & throw Pandamon when he came down, but Pandamon surprised him by throwing firecrackers. Pangoro just managed to jump out of the way, but when he landed, Pandamon started overwhelming him with punches & scratches. Pangoro just barely kept up, then used Low Sweep, delivering & sweep kick that knocked Pandamon off his feet. Pandamon: Gah! Before his opponent hit the ground, Pangoro used Vital Throw, grabbing his opponent & throwing him into the Lumiose Tower, create a flash of sparks. Pangoro ran after him, but Pandamon leapt out of the building, landing on his feet in slight pain. As soon as Pangoro reached Pandamon, the Digimon delivered a full force punch, knocking Pangoro back as he tore through the streets of Lumiose. Pandamon went after him, readying his firecrackers as he did so. Pangoro stopped flying when he hit a building. Pangoro got back up & dodged a firecracker. Pandamon came at Pangoro throwing firecrackers, but Pangoro hit Pandamon with a Karate Chop, & made Pandamon drop his firecrackers. Pandamon retaliated by jumping & trying to kick Pangoro in the face. Though he dodged, Pandamon then grabbed Pangoro by the head & threw him onto the firecrackers he dropped. *crackcrackcrackcrackcrack* Pangoro got up & had to put out a small flame on his shoulder. He then delivered a quick punch on Pandamon, but his attack was dodged. Pandamon delivered an uppercut to Pangoro's chin before delivering a kick to his gut. Pangoro crashed into another building, but he wasn't finished. Pangoro bared the claws on his hands & started striking Pandamon out of rage. Pandamon countered every slash with one of his own then surprised Pangoro with a firecracker to the face. The firecracker burned the twig in Pangoro's mouth. Pangoro: Pang! Pandamon repeatedly struck Pangoro in the gut, not knowing his opponent didn't even want to fight anymore. Pandamon: You're done! Pandamon delivered a final punch straight to Pangoro's gut, launching him into a distant mountain that collapsed as soon as he hit it. K.O. - The people of Lumiose celebrated Pandamon's victory. - Several Pangoro gathered around the fallen mountain to see their dead brother. They all angrily turned towards Lumiose as they bared their claws & teeth. Results Boomstick: Y'see, that's what I was try'n to say! Pandamon's way too strong! Wiz: Well, this is true. Being an ultimate, Pandamon scaled to Digimon who're at least Large Star level & can travel at FTL speeds. Pangoro was only Mountain level with Relativistic speed if we scale him to the most impressive feats Pokemon like him can accomplish. Pandamon was also smarter, being a civilized Digimon as opposed to a wild Pokemon. Not to mention that Pandamon would have to do a lot of fighting and/or training to reach the ultimate level, so he takes experience too. Vrokorta: Pangoro could reduce Pandamon's stats, but this would ultimately be ineffective due to Pandamon's astronomically higher stats. Boomstick: While both pandas could be considered "Fighting Type", only one of them was weak to this type, and that was Pangoro. This gave Pandamon another useful advantage, that alongside his firecrackers, which could catch Pangoro by surprise since it's not exactly something he's dealt with before. Wiz: Pangoro's bamboo twig would've let him predict Pandamon's moves, keeping him in the fight for quite some time, but it was only a matter of time before Pangoro lost that twig. Boomstick: And before you say, "Pandamon wouldn't know to destroy the twig", 1) If Chespin can accidentally destroy the twig, then Pandamon can do the same, and 2) Whether Pangoro kept the twig or not wouldn't matter in the long run. Vrokorta: Well, it looks like, Pangoro, got, stuffed. Boomstick: Leave the jokes to me, please. Wiz: The winner is Pandamon. Stat Comparison Pangoro +Arsenal +Bamboo twig let him react to Pandamon's moves -Weaker -Less durable -Slower -Not as smart -Less experienced -Weak against fighting types Pandamon +Far stronger +More durable +Faster +Smarter +More experienced +Could exploit Pangoro's weaknesses -Less significant arsenal Did you enjoy this fight? Yes No Something inbetween Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No I dunno How many stars would you rate Pangoro vs Pandamon? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Other Fights Previous: Dark Gaia vs Godzilla Remastered Next: Lopmon vs Lopunny Trivia * Vrokorta's rooting for Pandamon cause Digimon. * This is Vrokorta's second Pokemon vs Digimon themed fight. ** The first being Weedle vs kunemon. * Vrokorta's so hyped for this fight! (4/28/17) * Vrokorta initially thought to have Pangoro get KO'd by having a hole punched through his gut, but decided against it. * Vrokorta decided to change the context of the fight after getting feedback from Blade0886. * Boomstick previously said "That's how you go from bad guy, to sad guy" in two of my previous fights containing Magolor. * Boomstick saying how Digimon ruins everything with leaves refers to the official Lucario vs Renamon when they talk about Renamon's Diamond Storm. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Vrokorta Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017